fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 258
編 火竜の鉄拳 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Karyū no Tekken |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Fire Dragon Iron Fist |Adapted =Chapter 401 |Air Date = November 7, 2015 |Episode = 258 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 402 }} Tartaros Arc: The Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is the 258th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 83rd episode of the 2014 series. As the two Dragons are in the midst of battle, Natsu interrupts their clash looking for reprieve from Igneel, who tasks him with retrieving the Book of E.N.D. At the same time, Mard Geer orders Kyôka to accelerate the activation of Face, with the latter continuing her duel with Erza. Summary Remembering Igneel's unannounced departure, Natsu, as well as the others, looks upon the Dragons with amazement. Lucy wonders whether that really is Igneel while Levy holds an exhausted Gajeel. As the two Dragons then commence their aerial battle, Juvia wonders how the Dragon was in Natsu's body, with Levy concluding that the same could be the case for Gajeel. Elsewhere, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth reconvene from the strange feeling that occurred to them while also noticing that Mard Geer has escaped from their sight, who is now looking upon the battle between the Dragons. Wendy finally wakes up, much to Carla and Doranbolt's relief. Meanwhile, the other Fairy Tail Mages look on the raging battle in disbelief, wondering who is the Dragon battling Acnologia. Concurrently, Kyôka and Erza are in awe for the Dragons as well, with Minerva and the Exceeds commenting on the impending destruction that could occur from the might of the two creatures. In the meantime, Mard Geer recognizes both of the Dragons and concurs that his plans have changed. Back to Natsu's group, Gajeel angrily questions if that really is his foster father, with Natsu still being mystified himself. Angry, Natsu uses his flames to launch himself in the air and attach himself on Igneel's body, asking the Flame Dragon a myriad of unanswered questions. Igneel chastises him, saying that it isn't the right time while fending off Acnologia with his Dragon's Roar. The ensuing heat affects the battlefield, with everyone reacting to it. However, the Black Dragon is unharmed from the blast, completely shocking the Mages. With Natsu being in the way, Igneel then proposes a job for him: to retrieve the Book of E.N.D. Natsu agrees under the condition that his father can answer all the questions he desires. Igneel then flings Natsu toward Mard Geer, aiming to retrieve the book from the Demon. Mard Geer notices him and wonders who he is, parrying his attack when they make contact. Natsu states he's Igneel's child as he continues his assault on the Underworld King. Smirking, Mard Geer uses his Thorn Curse, but is astounded that Natsu is dodging them without even really confronting him. Afterwards, both him and Igneel unleash their Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Mard Geer and Acnologia respectively. Downed but gleeful, Mard Geer contacts Kyôka via his Telepathy, noting that, due to the intrusion of the Dragons, that they have to speed up the activation of Face. Kyôka notes that, with both Seilah and the former chairman out of commission, there is no one able to control the Faces. Mard Geer then mentions she can form an Organic Link with the main Lacrima, becoming the activation key which would accelerate the timetable. Kyôka intrepidly states that her own life would be taken in process. Mard Geer belittles her for making that statement, and Kyôka becomes determined again after losing focus, stating it is Tartaros's goal to return to Zeref. As she connects with the Lacrima, multiple Face units light up, explaining to the Mages that, if they kill her, they'll be able to stop Face. When Erza mocks Kyôka of her overconfidence, Kyôka, in her Etherious form, dashes at the former, breaking through her armor and stating that she doesn't know the might the Demon Gate can truly offer. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Igneel vs. Acnologia *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Terepashī}} * Curses used * Spells used * * * * |Ibara}} Abilities used *Flight * Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **Natsu's flashback of timeline after Igneel's departure. **A flashback of Zirconis explaining how Acnologia came to be. **Some reactions to Igneel's Roar. Navigation